mortalkombatfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kenshi
Kenshi Takahashi - to ziemski wojownik władający starożytną kataną Sento, członek Sił Specjalnych, a także ojciec Takedy. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w grze Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, oraz pojawia się we wszystkich'' następnych częściach (oprócz MK:SM, MKvsDCU i ￼''MK z 2011). ''O Kenshi'm'' Przez lata szermierz Kenshi podróżował po świecie w poszukiwaniu godnych przeciwników. Gdy tajemniczy starszy mężczyzna o imieniu Song zaoferował, że pokaże mu miejsce, gdzie znajduje się Sento - starożytny miecz godny jego umiejętności, dowartościowany Kenshi uległ i udał się ze Songiem do grobowca, gdzie znajdowała się Studnia Dusz (Well of Souls). W momencie wyjmowania miecza, wyłoniły się duchy starożytnych wojowników, oślepiając go. Song następnie ujawnił swoje prawdziwą osobowość przyznając się, że jest czarnoksiężnikiem Shang Tsungiem, wchłaniając przy tym dusze poległych wojowników. Shang Tsung zostawił Kenshi'ego na pastwę losu w mrocznym labiryncie śmierci. Szermierzowi udało się wydostać z grobowca. Pomógł mu w tym głos Sento. Objawiło mu się utracone dziedzictwo potomka wojowników, którzy zostali tam pogrzebani. Kenshi obiecał zabić Shang Tsunga i uwolnić dusze przodków. Od MK:DA do MK:A Wyczuwając krzyk swych zniewolonych przodków, Kenshi poprzysiągł zabić Shang Tsunga, aby uwolnić ich z jego rąk. Gdy dowiedział się o ucieczce Shang Tsunga do Outworld, Kenshi zgodził się pomóc Siłom Specjalnym i odszukać zaginionego agenta Cyraxa, aby zyskać dostęp do tego królestwa. To pozwoliło mu działać jako odsiecz, a zarazem szpieg. Krótko po odkryciu miejsca pobytu czarownika agencja została zniszczona, a wraz z nią zniknęła jego jedyna droga powrotu na Ziemię. Kenshi musi teraz sam stawić czoła Deadly Alliance. Lata temu, arogancki wojownik Kenshi przemierzał Japonię żeby wyzywać na pojedynek najlepszych wojowników. Jego życiowym celem było bycie najlepszym. Jednakże Shang Tsung odkrył, że Kenshi jest potomkiem dawno zapomnianego rodu królewskich wojowników. Czarnoksiężnik zapragnął pochłonąć dusze tych wojowników i oszukał nic niewiedzącego Kenshiego żeby ich uwolnił z ich grobowca, ten czyn spowodował u niego utratę wzroku. Shang Tsung pochłonął dusze i zostawił Kenshiego na śmierć w grobowcu. Ten ślepy wojownik był bliski śmierci po walce z należącym do Red Dragon Mavado. Skoczowanego ślepca odnalazł ninja Sub-Zero i to on pomógł mu wrócić do zdrowia. Kiedy rany zostały wyleczone, dusze jego przodków powróciły do jego miecza. Ich wcześniejszy właściciel Shang Tsung najprawdopodobniej umarł... Kenshi zawarł sojusz z Sub-Zero i razem rozpoczęli poszukiwania drogi powrotnej na Ziemię. Ciągle osłabiony Kenshi odbył z Sub-Zero podróż do portalu, który wcześniej przeniósł niebieskiego ninje do Zaświatów. Kenshi zauważył, że jego zbroja była zniszczona od walk. Sub-Zero opowiedział wtedy o potężnym wojowniku zwanym Hotaru, który jest lojalny wobec nowego władcy tego wymiaru. Hotaru zaatakował go w odpowiedzi za zabicie patrolu Tarkatan. Sub-Zero twierdzi, że pokonał wojownika, lecz Kenshi nie jest tego taki pewien, bo wyczuwa czyjąś obecność, która podąża za nimi od kilku dni. Dołączył do Sił Światła w bitwie Armageddonu. Zabił Sheevę, lecz zginął przez Quan Chi. Quan Chi Mortal Kombat (2011) Kenshi występuje tylko jako postać do tła na jednej z aren, na moście. Toczy tam pojedynek z losową postacią. Grywalną postacią staje się dopiero w Mortal Kombat: Komplete Edition, posiadając własne umiejętności i wykończenia. Mortal Kombat X W tej części Kenshi jest dość ważną postacią drugoplanową w trybie opowieści. Pojawia się już na wstępie i wraz z Johnny'm Cage i Sonyą Blade zostaje jednym z dowódców ￼Sił Specjalnych. Leci w śmigłowcu, lecz zostaje zaatakowany przez Scorpiona i Sub-Zero. Podczas walki zostaje wypchnięty z pojazdu, na szczęście swoim Sento wbija w kadłub i ratuje siebie z opresji. Potem towarzyszy, podczas szturmu przed wejście Jin Sei i stacza walkę m.in ze Smoke'm i Nightwolfem. Niedługo później odwiedza swojego syna - Takede, który trenował z Hanzo Hasashi w starych gruzowiskach Ziemi. Jest on niezadowolony z jego wizyty, i obwinia go za to że zostawił jego i jego matkę, wówczas zaczynają walczyć. Kenshi przegrywa walkę, zaś Hanzo broni Kenshiego, by ten go wysłuchał. Komunikuje się z nim telepatycznie i opowiada mu, że musiał po to by odnaleźć zabójców swojej żony. Takeda wybacza mu. W teraźniejszości Kenshi czeka na przylot swojego syna, wraz z Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs i Kung Jinem. Rozmawiają ze sobą telepatycznie. Później Kenshi pomaga uchodźcom i razem z Sonyą wykrywają, że jednym z uchodźców jest Kano. Dochodzi do pojedynku Kano i Sonyi, z czego wygrywa kobieta. Potem Kenshi dowodzi oddziałem komandosów, razem z Jaxem w czeluściach i porywają Quan Chi. Po ataku ich baza zostaje zaatakowana przez ogarniętą żądzy zemsty Hanzo, wraz z jego klanem Shirai Ryu, który zamierza zabić Quan Chi za śmierć swojej rodziny i klanu. Kenshi zaczyna walczyć z Hanzo, ale z nim przegrywa, dodatkowo wyrzucając Kenshiemu Sento (wówczas traci on widzenie). Zostaje związany razem, z Johnny'm i Sonyą. Kiedy Scorpion zamierzał zabić Quan Chi, przybywa D'Vorah, rzucając mu amulet. Sekundę przed śmiercią, Quan Chi dotyka amuletu, wypowiadając zaklęcie i rodzi się ponownie Shinnok. Sonya każe natychmiast rozwiązać ją, Johnnego i Kenshiego, po czym próbują zaatakować Boga Śmierci, który ich z łatwością powstrzymuje. Ostatni raz Kenshi pojawia się na końcu opowieści, gdzie przeczesywał wraz z oddziałami Jin Sei. Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) Zwiedzając Lochy Krypty można się natknąć na zwłoki naszego szermierza- stąd zabieramy jego opaskę, która przyda się w dalszej wędrówce naszego protagonisty (pozwala zobaczyć to czego nie dostrzeżemy na pierwszy rzut oka). Po tym co mówi ShangTsung, pożywianie się duszą Kenshiego należało do tych z przyjemniejszych doświadczeń. Wygląd Najbardziej rozpoznawalną rzeczą Kenshiego jest jego czerwona opaska, nałożona na oczy, i jak dotąd pojawiła się we wszystkich częściach w jakich występował. Kenshi to mężczyzna posiadający około 30 lat, mający czarne krótkie włosy, a w MKX także brodę. W tej samej części można go ujrzeć bez opaski - jego oczy emanują wówczas niebieską lub białą aurą. Zawsze nosił specjalny, trochę przypominający strój ninja z barwami czerni, bieli i szarości. Nosił przy prawym barku szarfę ze znakiem smoka. W MKX jego strój inaczej przypomina - dominuje u niego szkarłat. W innym stroju zostaje dodana maska, którą nosili roninowie. Umiejętności Kenshi przed utratą wzroku był mistrzowskim szermierzem. Posługiwał się perfekcyjnie mieczami, co czyniło go ciężkim przeciwnikiem. Po utracie wzroku, staje się jeszcze groźniejszym przeciwnikiem. Otrzymuje moc telepatii i telekinezy. Dodatkowo posiadł moc miecza Sento, który przecinał i tnął śmiertelniej, niż zwyklejsze katany, a także tylko dzięki niemu widzi on telepatycznie (to daje mu fatalną wadę). Ciekawostki * Jest jedyną grywalną postacią, która pojawia się z Deadly Alliance w nowszych częściach Mortal Kombat. * Kenshi w Mortal Kombat X ma bardziej łagodny, miły i trochę sarkastyczny charakter, niż w poprzednich częściach. * Pomimo że jest pozytywną postacią i odgrywa niemałą rolę w trybie opowieści w Mortal Kombat X, nie jest grywalną postacią, bez swojej historii. * Kenshi z języka japońskiego (剣士) oznacza szermierza. Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wymiar Ziemski